ineptcouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Badgers
Badgers are a new species to Ebisius. Thought to be originally from a land called Verstanum, across the infinite ocean to the North. There is no species whosee arrival sent more shockwaves through the nations of Ebisius than Badgers. Upon first contact they decimated the peaceful and long standing Hedgehog hegemony without provocation then started an aggresive expansion policy that has continued to the present day. The majority of the Badgers are part of a political state, the Badgerian Empire. There are a few found outside the Empire's borders but still maintain close connections with the rest of their species. Origin The true origin of the Badger species is unknown, only that they arrived in Ebisius from a land called Verstanum on a colossal ocean faring fleet. Estimates of the time put the badgerian fleet at around 200 vessels of varying size, the largest being a vast ship called the Vertargo. The Vertargo is still used by the Badgerian Empire over a century after it's first appearance.The remaining ships were disassembled and used for construction materials in the initial badger settlements. Of Verstanum itself little is solidly known. We can conclude that an incident or a set of negative circumstances resulted in the Badger populations leaving their homeland. We can also deduce that this mass exodus was pressed onto the Badgers unwillingly due to a common desire among the Badgerian populace to return to their ancient home. Technology and Magic Badgers are the most technologically minded species known. They are more advanced in areas of clockwork, steam power and energy generation than any other species. By contrast they are the most undeveloped race in terms of magical prowess. This is not because of any known ineptitude in badger intellect or physiology but because of an almost universal digust and revulsion of anything to do with magic. Their own Inquisisition actively seeks out magical cells and cults and expunges them with extreme prejudice. To the mind of a badger, nothing is lower than the witch or sorceror. As Badgerian Arch Magos Filius Gitay puts it, Magic is a pacifier in nature. It creates stable, ordered societies among those species sentient enough to wield it. Power is clustered in the hands of an elite group of learned individuals who use this advantage to further their status in society. It is inherently hierarchical, layering the society into those that know and those that don't know. Control of the peasant populace is carried out directly( through the use of direct power utilised by the magi) or indirectly( through the use of knights or lordships, with the pretense of 'advisors' or 'savants') Magic offers power at one's fingertips and a perceived 'easy' attractive route to that power. Interestingly enough however most Badgers are fanatically devoted to their church, in which they accredit Primus (their god) as having supernatural omnipotent powers. They also do not consider Primus' miracles to be forms of magic. Their reasoning is put forth by the Revered Badgerian Bishop Van'Tarrus 'Our religion seeks to understand the creator, our science seeks to understand the creation' Badgers view magic as a mockery of Primus' fundamental laws. Utilising powers from other dimensions, universes, spaces, planes is treated as an insult to Primus' wisdom. Again Van'Tarrus explains, Our science utilizes the same fundamental laws laid down by Primus in the first days. It is through His wisdom that we are able to accomplish what we can today. Those heretics, the proponents of magic, seek to subvert His own laws. They feed upon foreign energies like locust, drawing all they can before expending themselves. Their energies have no place in the universe and neither do they. To the Badgers, faith is a real, fundamental force of the universe. Given to life by Primus as a means of protection. They do not consider faith to be magical in any respect, but rather just another natural law that can be broken down into basic equations. '''Faith eclipses magic. It is universally discovered by sentient races before any other form of magic, science or art and yet is it always the least developed. Other paths of life may offer quicker, more attractive routes to power but it is faith that holds the cosmos together. Badgers know this, for without faith we would not have survived the Reckoning. Other races cannot understand the latent power that faith posesses. Eventually all species must confront their own beliefs and if they are not strong enough, both belief and person shall perish.' '' - Inquisitor Draven Category:Races